Usuario discusión:Mantadragon
bienvenido!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 01:02 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Si claro aqui tienes Aqui esta Archivo:Huevo_Mnr-007.png nacera cuando tengas 60 ediciones (37 ediciones mas). --ATTE: ROCKET RAICHU Si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora 03:10 22 ago 2010 (UTC) PMMSL 4 En este articulo pusiste un dialogo que dice "la pagina no es esta" eso quiere decir que quieres que la borre? Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 17:33 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Yo quiero un....... Yo quiero un Giratina Dark Mode, me gusto mucho como lo hiciste, gracias y saludos YO 01:19 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Yo quiero... quiero adoptar a giratina dark mode. Respondeme pronto. Firma: Naxo pasa y dejame un mensaje Amigos Solo queria decirte que como me pusiste en tus amigos, yo tambien te voy a poner como amigo, y espero recibir pronto mi Giratina que adopté :D. Firma: Naxo ¿tienes dudas? PD: ¿que pokemon quieres que ponga en tu nombre? Tengo las ediciones necesarias Ya tengo mas de 100 ediciones, espero que pronto giratina cambie su forma. Firma: Naxo Respuesta para evolucionar a los demas pokémon que has regalado, puedes usar la siguiente manera: Cuando la persona que adoptó la mascota tiene las ediciones suficientes le dejas un mensaje que diga "Felicidades tu (nombre del pokémon) ha evolucionado en un (nombre de la evolucion), y le pones una imagen. Espero que esto te sirva y que mi Giratina dark mode evolucione pronto. Eso es todo. Firma: Naxo. PD: recuerda firmar tus mensajes. Bien FELICIDADES, tu huevo nacio, aqui esta 80px bueno, cuidalo bien. PD. No se hacer sprites. --ATTE: ROCKET RAICHU Si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora 04:09 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Mira tu mascota Ransol Se llama Ransol. Cuidalo muy bien y espero que os lleveis bien. Te gustó? Eso espero. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever no entiendo bien algo no entiendo eso de las mascotas especiales, me lo puedes explicar???. Firma: Naxo, pasa y dejame un mensaje ya entendí En ese caso me gustaria que me hagas un lucario con un Skate. Espero que puedas hacerlo. Firma: Naxo, Pasa y dejame un mensaje PD: recuerda poner tu firma al final de tus mensajes para poder saber quien me los escribe. Sobre lucario con skate te quedó muy bien el lucario con skate, ¿lo pongo yo mismo en mis mascotas o lo envias tu a Mi discusión?. Espero que pronto lo tenga en mis mascotas ^.^ Firma: Naxo Hola Puedo tener un Tsutaaja? :D[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 22:01 24 ago 2010 (UTC) hola de nuevo Oye vi que eres de Uruguay! yo también! de ke parte de uruguay eres?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 22:21 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Adopcion te queria decir que si me das permiso para poner en mis mascotas al lucario que me diste, solo que editado, yo lo edite y lo hice así:Archivo:Lucario_con_skate2.png . Espero que me dejes y que no te enojes. Y ademas te queria pedir si me dejas adoptar a un tsutaaja. Eso es todo, responde pronto. Fima: Naxo Sobre lucario con skate Gracias por haberme dejado editarlo, y como tu lo comenzaste y yo te ayudé a mejorarlo, ¿que te parece si compartimos los permisos? así los dos lo podriamos usar. Firma: Naxo Hola.. Hola te quería preguntar si podía tener un Giratina Dark Mode ya que todavia queda 1 y te acuerdas que te pedi un Tsutaaja? Me lo entregas en mi Discución o lo pongo ya en mi Usuario¿? Perdón por las molestias ^^" [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 17:19 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Claro claro que puedes adoptar a birdcanine, aquí estáArchivo:Birdcanine.png cuídalo bien. Firma: Tu Amigo Naxo como? no entiendo tu preguna de como dejo que suban fusiones? explícate. Firma:Naxo joLa hola quiero adoptar a un tsutajja y quisera pregntarte si qisieras ser mi amigoGallademaster 14:31 28 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster Aquí esta este es el totolava que queriasArchivo:Totolava.png cuidalo bien :D. Firma:Tu amigo Naxo quiero adoptar... a Genbu y a gueinryu, esque como los voy a tener en tu serie me gustaria tenerlos como mascota. Firma: Naxo Cara MM aquie esta la cara que me pedisteArchivo:Cara_nico_MM.png espero que te guste. Firma:tu amigo Naxo Evolucion ya tengo las ediciones necesarias para que mi giratina evolucione. Reponde pronto. Firma: Naxo,. Pasa y dejame un mensaje 01:07 29 ago 2010 (UTC) quimeras Quieres alguna quimera? si quieres me puedes pedir una en mi Tienda de quimeras de Naxolucario!!!. Firma: tu amigo Naxo, Pasa y dejame un mensaje 01:20 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya lo terminé termine la combinacion que querias, aquí estaArchivo:Frossutaaja.png se llama Forssutaaja. Espero que te guste. Firma: Naxo, Pasa y dejame un mensaje 01:48 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Mmmm no se porque no puedes subir imágenes, yo las puedo subir lo mas bien. Talves no eliges la licencia o algo. Firma: Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 22:05 30 ago 2010 (UTC) claro si los se esque los estoy haciendo recien Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 19:18 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Vs en regalo Te he echo el vs de Nico, con el fondo blancoArchivo:Nico nuevo VS.png Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 19:44 7 oct 2010 (UTC) hOLA Hola persona ala k no conozco de nada XD. ¿Kerrías ser mi amigo en esta wikia? si kieres puedes serlo en la otra... Meet me, tell me anything or know my saga 14:18 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues muy facil: En la papelera puedes escojer ideas (pones ocupado al lado si la quieres y esta disponible) pero si no lo esta no la puedes cojer, y si tienes alguna idea que no te guste la dejas alla, lo has entendido????? Lance27 14:11 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Piñata poke Aqui tiebne smi sprite: Archivo:Vito_sprite.png Hermes12 13:21 26 oct 2010 (UTC) me gustaria... hola me gustaria tener un genbu y un giratina dark mode Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 09:58 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hola, hola, me molan tus calzonas. HOla soy el usuario Ultimate Diamantino y queria saber si quieres ser mi amigo en esta wikia. Responde o un globo se desinchara.Ultimate Diamantino 11:43 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Te parece bien si... ... en pokefanon special Soul es el hermano de Espinal, y es un gran mecanico? Asi durante la serie dira que esta trabajando en un projecto llamado Zerkrom 2.0, que consiste en crear un clon de Zerkrom pero con menos poder Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 13:29 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Con una condicion Te dejare que puedas usar tu tipo y es... que lo cambies por esta mejora que te regalo n.n. Tipo Divino Espero que te guste Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 16:10 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Perdon Por no haberme explicado pero solo queria mejora el sprite de tu tipo para que fuera mas parecido a los normales. Y ya inclui tu tipo. Pregunta No deberia ser tu lider de un solo tipo, si alguien hace eso le quita la gracia, podrias ponerlo del tipo Planta, Dragon o un gimnasio de iniciales, con un Tapig, Osawot y Snivy, seria muy nuevo. Solo es una sugerencia Ultimate Diamantino 11:29 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Ten separalas tu me da pereza... Archivo:Mm_para_manty.png FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 19:36 7 abr 2011 (UTC) -.- pues... habres dos paint, en uno pegas la imagen que te he dado, copias el recuadro que quieras a el otro paint le quitas los bordes blancos y lo guardas, le das a nuevo y asi todo el rato.......... FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 19:46 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola me gustaria ser tu amigo veras es que estaba viendo si existia un kirby fanon y vi en un blog tuyo de kirbipedia que querias contruirlo y me gustaria ayudarte ade+ beo que te gusta digimon bueno eso es todo por eso me gustaria ser tu amigoPsychic-boss70 13:30 1 ene 2012 (UTC)